


Lila's Backstory

by shockingEvacuation



Series: Starship Eternity (Among Us OCs) [2]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Chatlogs, Gen, Lila leaves Missy the Cat behind :(, Not Beta Read, We Die Like Men, slight angst, spacecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockingEvacuation/pseuds/shockingEvacuation
Summary: Lila has been training for this day for months. She's as excited as a human could possibly be! But, when she realises a *kid* is on this mission too, she's not as enthusiastic as she was before...
Series: Starship Eternity (Among Us OCs) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976905
Kudos: 4





	Lila's Backstory

Deep breath in, deep breath out. Today’s the day. 

She walked over to her large suitcase, propped up in the corner. It was only filled with extras that Lila couldn’t afford to send to the ship ahead of time. She extended the handle, tilted it on its wheeled side, and walked to the doorway. One final look back, at the house she wasn’t going to see for the next two years.

A small mrowl came from near her feet, and she looked down at the cat cage by the door. In it was her small ginger, Missy. The mission didn’t allow pets of any kind on it, so she had to ask a friend to take care of her. It broke Lila’s heart that she wasn’t going to see her tiny kitten for the next 2 years. By the time she came back, Missy would be fully grown, and probably won’t even recognise her.

Lila reached down, grabbed the handle of the cat cage, and stepped out the door, locking it behind her. One last, longing look at the place she had called home for the last five years, and she walked away, towards the waiting cab.

\---------------------------------------------------

It was an hour after Lila dropped Missy off at the friends house, and she was missing her already. She honestly didn’t know how she was going to survive 2 years without her. 

Up in the distance, the airport finally came into view. Upon arrival, she paid and tipped the cab driver, set herself up in the airport, and prepared for 4 hours of waiting. It gave her time to ponder over stuff, and say the final goodbyes to her friends and family. She wouldn’t have the chance to, on the plane, and the ship would be taking off barely an hour after she landed. So, it’s best to say them now, while there was still time.

A small ding from Lila’s pocket distracted her from the beaten-up android in her hand. She pulled out the sleek, company issued phone, and opened it with the special pin they had given her. She didn’t like this phone. It felt too artificial.

It turned out the notification had come from the messaging app, where she had been added to a groupchat with 10 other people.

  
Captain Kuda has added Scout Lith, Engineer Diane, Crewmate Wren, and 7 others to the chat!  
  
Captain Kuda set the chat name to “Starship Eternity”!  
  
CK: Greetings, everyone. I have made this chat in order for us to be able to communicate easily, and perhaps for us to get to know each other before liftoff.  
  
SL: what the fuck is this??  
  
CK: Scout Lith, I would appreciate it if you would refrain from swearing in the chat.  
  
ED: What the fuck is this???  
  
CK: … You’re both running 3 laps around the ship.  
  
SK: oh damn.  
  
ED: WHAT??? Aw nooooo I’m sorry!!  
  
SL: PLEASE NO CAP, THE SHIP IS HUGE  
  
CK: Well, you had better get started, then.  
  
Engineer Diane has gone offline!  
  
SL: ugh  
  
CK: Make that 4 laps, Scout Lith.  
  
Scout Lith has gone offline!

She can’t help but snigger at the chatlog. She’s known about Lith and Diane for 2 seconds and she already knows they’re going to be a proper workout for Captain Kuda. After a few seconds getting herself back under control, she types out her own message to the chat.

JL: Um, hello everyone!  
  
CK: Hello there, Janitor Lila.  
  
JL: Oh, just Lila is fine!!  
  
CK: Well then, hello there Lila.  
  
JL: Hello!!  
  


After a minute of exploring the different chat functions, Lila notices something about the number of people in the chat.

JL: Um, Captain Kuda?  
  
CK: What is it, Lila?  
  
JL: Isn’t there supposed to be 12 people in the chat? There’s 12 on the mission, after all...  
  
CK: Ah, right. One of the crewmembers, our Gardener, was decidedly “too young” to have a company issued phone.  
  
JL: … Too young???  
  
CK: Oh. I’m sorry, but I’m needed elsewhere.  
  
JL: Wait!!  
  
Captain Kuda has gone offline!  
  


“Too young”??? What on Earth did the Captain mean by “Too young”???

Abruptly, Lila’s flight number was called, and she was forced to put that matter behind her for now. If the Gardener was any younger than 16, there would be hell to pay.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THERE IS HELL TO PAY.

What the hell?!?! That kid looks no older than 13, what the FUCK are they thinking?! 

Lila’s sitting on the sidelines, watching as the others embrace their families one last time. Sitting next to her is a man in a dark blue spacesuit. Saph, she assumes. She glances at him, then back to the child, then back to him.

“Hey. Hey!”

Saph glazed at her, then quickly looked to the other side. After confirming there was noone else Lila could be talking to, he replied.

“What is it?”

“Doesn’t the Yellow suit look kinda young to you?”

It was easy to seek out the child from the crowd, they were wearing a bright yellow spacesuit. After half a minute of observing them, he grunted out,

“Kinda.”

“Kinda?! That kid looks like they’re 12!!”

Saph sighed, stood, and turned to Lila.

“The company’s gotta do what they gotta do. It’s not my place to judge if they sent a kid.” And with that, he walked away to join the crowd.

Soon, the boarding buzzer sounded, and Lila was forced to stand and get on the ship. They were seated right next to the kid, and saw up-close how enthusiastically they waved to their parents. It broke Lila’s heart that a kid was sitting next to her, waiting to be shot out into space, with no contact with family for the next two fucking years.

It wasn’t right.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand thats a wrap!!! I told you I was turning this into a series!!  
> Yes, the chatlog is in the Homestuck style, fucking sue me. I'm trash.  
> If you enjoyed this, please leave a Kudos and a Comment!!!  
> Thank you SO MUCH for reading, and I hope you have a wonderful day/night!!!


End file.
